Complicated
by darkangel1890
Summary: After Izzie made the 'biggest mistake of her life,' she finds she doesn't know what to do. Does she try to keep her best friend & lose the possoble love of her life or try to gain his love & possibly lose their friendship along the way. ::Gizzie::
1. Chapter 1

[[This is my new story, so I hope everyone enjoys it. It takes place right after the episode "My favorite Mistake." Please read and review!

**Chapter 1**

They say that life is complicated

That it's a hard pill to swallow

People like to go around pretending

Like everything is perfect

But who knows what inner struggles they hide

We seem to forget about the secret lovers

And their secret fights

So we ask ourselves

How do we fix it

Sometimes there is a simple solution to it all

And sometimes there just isn't

We just have to buckle up, hold on tight

And pray we don't lose ourselves along the way

Izzie sat on her bed, tears welling up in her eyes. She stared at the wall, trying to sort out everything that had happened in the past two days. Her and George had been fighting. Well, not exactly fighting, but they weren't on speaking terms. She had been at home one night, when George came to her. Over the course of the evening, they had had one too many drinks and one thing lead to another. The next thing she knew, she was waking up with a pounding headache, and was laying unclothed in bed, next to George. At first she had been confused and angry with herself. But the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. She kept trying to tell herself that it was just drunken sex and that was it. But down deep she knew that it was more. She felt more. She sighed deeply as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She was so conflicted. She loved George. She had always loved George, but lately things had seemed different. She hated herself for realizing this now. Why hadn't she realized it sooner? Now he was married to Callie, and there was nothing she could do. She would have to just sit back and watch George and Callie be a happy couple. She would have to settle for just being George's best friend. 'Is that even possible anymore?' she thought. Now that she admitted her feelings to herself, would she be able to be just friends? She shook her head and stood up. Why did things have to be so damn complicated? She wiped the tears away one last time, before picking up the sheets off of her bed and taking them to the washer. She started the wash and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep right now, so she decided to do some more cleaning. She was nearly done cleaning up the kitchen, when Meredith walked in, looking very groggy. She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Izzie on her hands and knees.

"Izz, what the hell are you doing? Its 3 in the morning. . ."

Izzie stood up and set down the cleaner on the counter. "Nothing. I just couldn't sleep is all."

Meredith looked around at the now very clean and good smelling kitchen before looking back at Izzie. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine" She said unconvincingly as she gave a weak smile.

Meredith contemplated prying further, but decided it would be better to wait until tomorrow. She sighed and nodded as she grabbed a water out of the fridge. "Alright, well I'll see you in the morning." She said, walking out of the kitchen. "Goodnight."

"Night." Izzie said, as she watched Meredith leave. She sighed as she looked at the rag in her hand. She decided she would finally go to bed, since the kitchen probably couldn't get any cleaner.

ooOooOooOoo

Izzie arrived at work the next day feeling quite exhausted. She had been pretty stressed out the day before, and because of that didn't get much sleep. She was sitting on a bench by her locker with her head in her hands, wishing she could just go home.

"Hey Izz, what's up with you?" Alex asked.

Izzie looked up at him, with baggy eyes. "Nothing. Why does everyone think something's wrong?" she said, looking angry.

Alex looked at her strangely. "I didn't say anything was wrong, I just asked-"

"Well I'm fine okay?" She said, rather loudly.

He looked at her for a second before slamming his locker shut and walking away.

Izzie put her head back in her hands and sighed, telling herself she needed to calm down.

Christina leaned over to Meredith and whispered "What's wrong with her?"

Meredith shrugged. "I don't know. She was acting funny yesterday too. I woke up at 3 this morning and found her turning my kitchen into a freaking advertisement for Mr. Clean." She said eyeing Izzie.

Christina looked over at Izzie like she was trying to see if she could read her mind to figure out what was wrong.

Izzie glanced up and caught Meredith and Christina staring at her. They quickly shut their lockers and walked away.

Izzie rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Dr. Bailey walked in.

"Hey, its time for rounds." She turned around to walk out, but then turned back around. "Where's O'Malley?" she looked around, and when no one answered she looked at Izzie. "Stevens, have you seen O'Malley?"

Izzie looked up and shook her head. "No." she said, feeling strange at being asked. 'Does she know?' she wondered.

"Well that fool can forget about getting in on surgeries today." She looked around. "Why are you all still here? I said its time for rounds!"

With out hesitating, they all jumped up and quickly followed Bailey out of the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that read my story. A special thanks to: _fireflower, kyls, TerribleKate, Mcalison,_ and _kitykat17_ for taking the time to review. :-)

--darkangel1890

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

They were almost done with rounds when George walked in.

"O'Malley where have you been?" Bailey asked angrily.

He looked from her to Izzie. He stared at Izzie for a moment before looking back to Bailey. "I uh, overslept." He said lamely.

Bailey glared at him, as if he was trying to tell a joke at a really inappropriate time. "Well your dumb butt can go wait in the locker room until we people that get up on time are done with rounds."

He looked at her for a moment, before turning around and leaving. Bailey sighed loudly and returned her attention to the patient.

Izzie tried to pay attention to what was going on, but found her mind constantly wondering to George. 'Why had he been late?' It wasn't like him to oversleep.

ooOooOooOoo

After rounds Bailey told the interns to go back to the locker room and she would be there in a minute. Izzie walked in and saw George sitting down. She stopped and stared at him. She desperately wanted to talk to him, but at the same time didn't know what she would say. George looked up and saw her looking at him. They stared at each other for a moment, before George got up and walked away.

"George I-" Izzie started, but was interrupted again by Bailey.

"Okay. Grey you're with Dr. Torez; Yang you're with Dr. Shepherd; Stevens you're with Dr. Burke; Karev you're with Dr. Montgomery; and O'Malley you're in the pit."

Everyone nodded and headed out. Izzie tried hanging back so she could talk to George, but he hurried past her and left. She sighed and went to go find Burke.

ooOooOooOoo

Izzie sighed deeply as she set her tray down at the table. She sat down next to Meredith and started eating her turkey sandwich.

Meredith looked at her and decided it was time to see what was wrong. "Izzie. . .what's going on?" she asked.

Izzie looked at her and set down her sandwich. She didn't really want to tell Meredith, but she needed someone to confide in. She took a sip of her pepsi and sighed. She decided she would find out how much Meredith knew before she told her anything. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying to act innocent.

"I mean, you've been acting weird lately." Meredith said, looking at her cautiously.

"I don't know what you mea-"

"I mean" Meredith said, looking around and lowering her voice. "You and George. You weren't talking, then he came over and now. . ." she paused "And now you're not talking again. And now you're acting all weird. Especially around each other."

Izzie looked down and sighed. "You know how sometimes you know that something's wrong, but it just feels right." She said looking back up at Meredith. "Like after you found out that Derek was married, but you still wanted him. You didn't really want to want him, you just did."

Meredith looked at her strangely. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean. . .but what does this have to do with-"

"And even though he was married, you loved him. Even though you worked with his wife everyday, every time you looked at her, you thought 'God I hate her because she has what I want.' And all you could ever think about was him. And you wanted to forget about him, but you saw him everyday and it just wasn't possible." Izzie's eyes watered slightly. "And you didn't even know you felt that way about each other, but then-" she sighed as she wiped a tear away. "But then we slept together and everything changed."

Meredith stared at Izzie in disbelief. She didn't know what the hell she was talking about. What did her and Derek's relationship have anything to do with? "Wait" she said, as her eyes widened. "Did you just say we?" she asked.

Izzie looked at her. "What?"

"We. You just said 'We slept together.' You weren't talking about me and Derek. You were talking about you and. . ." she trailed off. "Oh my God."

Izzie put her hand over her mouth. "No Meredith, that's not-"

"Yes. That's what you said. It all makes sense now."

"You can't tell anyone." Izzie said in a desperate voice.

Meredith nodded slowly. "Of course not Izz." She paused. "How did this happen?"

Izzie looked down and shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't even know I felt this way until . . . well until it happened."

Meredith sighed. "Well how does he feel?"

"I don't know!" Izzie said, louder than she meant to. "It doesn't really matter how he feels, I mean he's married for Christ's sake!"

Meredith looked at Izzie sadly and sighed. "I'm sorry. I think you should really try talking to him. I think it would help."

"That's the problem." Izzie said, wiping more tears from her eyes. "He won't talk to me. He won't even look at me."

"Well. . ." Meredith said. "You'll just have to make him."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read my story. A special thanks to _kitykat17, kyls,_ _Chloe Turner _and _xhollywoodxheartsx_ for reviewing Chapter 2. I also would like to thank _**kyls** _for giving me an idea for this chapter. Well with that said, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please read and review:-)

--Nessa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

Izzie was putting on her jacket in the locker room, when she heard George's voice.

"_Yeah, I'm going home now, so I'll see you later when you get done here." _George said, to who Izzie assumed was Callie.

Izzie stood there for a moment, until she heard George rummaging through his locker. She walked over to him and sighed.

"George, we need to talk." She said, looking at him.

He looked up at her, before grabbing his coat and slamming his locker.

"George, don't walk away!" she shouted after him.

She leaned her head against the cool lockers. 'What am I going to do?' she thought. Then she remembered what Meredith had said. _"You'll just have to make him." _That was it. She would make him. She would use Meredith's advice and her methods. She ran out of the locker room, hoping that she wasn't too late. She smiled as she saw him just getting on the elevator. She hurried and ran in right before it closed. She stood there out of breath, staring at him for a moment, before pulling the emergency stop button. She stood directly in front of him and looked him determinedly in the eyes.

"Okay, now do I have your full attention?" she said. She continued with out waiting for an answer. "Listen to me George. What we did. I'm not saying it was the right thing to do, but I'm not going to say I regret it either. You were my best friend." She said, as her voice cracked slightly and her eyes began to water. "And I never realized that things were changing. I never realized that my feelings for you-" she paused and took a deep breath. "That my feelings for you had changed. And after the other night. . .after we-" she paused as George looked down at the floor. "Look at me George!" she said, sounding stronger than she felt. He looked back up at her, his eyes glistening with tears. "After that night, it made me realize something. It made me realize that I was-" she paused and closed her eyes briefly and breathed deeply. "It made me realize that I'm in love with you George."

George put a hand on the side of her face, as she began to cry. "Izzie." He said, his throat feeling suddenly dry.

Izzie looked at him and leaned closer. Their faces were barely inches apart. She could feel his breath mingle with hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his warm lips meet hers. She placed her hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer. She wanted him to be closer. She _needed _him to be closer.

Then as soon as the kiss had come, it had gone. George quickly pulled away from her and pressed the emergency stop button. The elevator started moving again as Izzie stood in the corner with her hands over her mouth. George stared at the doors and as soon as they opened, he was gone. Izzie turned around, hoping he would still be standing there, but he wasn't. She wiped the tears off her face and hurried out of the hospital.

ooOooOooOoo

Izzie was sitting at Joe's as she downed another shot. She turned the glass upside down and set in on the bar.

"Hey Joe, gimmie another." She yelled to the bartended.

He nodded and gave her another shot.

She lifted her glass up, a little too enthusiastically and said "Cheers!" as she downed yet another drink. She felt someone sit next to her and turned her head to the left. "Meredith! Whats brings yous here?" she asked, slurring her words.

Meredith raised an eyebrow as she looked at her friend. "Izzie, exactly how many drinks have you had?" she asked, concerned.

Izzie shrugged. "Dunno. Only abouts 5 or 10 or sumthins."

Meredith shook her head as the bartended walked up. "Hey Joe." She said.

"Hey Meredith. What'll it be?" he asked.

Meredith sighed and shook her head. "Nothing for me tonight. I think I should look after Izzie." She said, eyeing Izzie as she gulped down another drink. "Do you think you could cut her off?"

Joe laughed. "I already did. About 20 minutes ago I started giving her water." He said, looking at her.

Meredith smiled and laughed. "Wow, Thanks Joe. I think I'm ganna take her home now before she hurls everywhere."

"Alright, see ya later."

"See ya" she said, as she grabbed Izzie's purse and helped her stand up.

"Heyyy, whatr you doin?" Izzie said to Meredith.

"I'm taking you're stupid drunk ass home, that's what." She said, dragging Izzie out the door."

Meredith helped Izzie into the passenger seat, and then drove them home.

When they got home, Izzie's head was tilted to the side and was snoring loudly. Meredith sighed and got out of the car and ran inside. She walked in and found Alex sitting in the living room, watching tv.

"Alex. . . could you come outside real quick?" Meredith asked.

He looked up at her with a puzzled expression. "For what? He asked.

"Its-" she sighed. "Its Izzie."

He stood up and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. She's just, had a bit too much to drink."

Alex shook his head and followed her outside. He looked at Izzie's head rested against the window with drool on her cheek.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Carry her. I'm not strong enough, but you are." She said smiling and laughing slightly.

He gave her a dirty look and opened Izzie's door and picked her up. "You're lucky I'm doing this." He said, as he carried Izzie up the stairs.

"Yeah and you're lucky I'm letting you live in my house." Meredith said, smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has read my story. Also a special thanks to _fireflower, Kcgirl92292,_ and _Chloe Turner_ for reviewing chapter 3. Also I might not be able to put the next chapter on until Monday or Tuesday so please try and be patient with me. Well with that said, here is the next chapter. please R&R!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

Izzie woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She groaned and hit the snooze button. She opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. She snapped them back shut and put a hand to her head. Her head was throbbing. She drank way too much the night before, and now was really sorry. She sat up slowing and opened her eyes part way. She was in her room, but had no recollection of how she got there. She sighed and threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Suddenly memories from the previous day came flooding back. She remembered cornering George in the elevator, and then kissing him. She tried to stop thinking about it, but it seemed so perfect. In those short few seconds, everything in the world seemed to fade away. It was only her and George, nothing else. She sighed and shook her head. It wasn't supposed to be like that. She stumbled over to the bathroom, and started getting ready for work.

ooOooOooOoo

Izzie walked into Mr. Bachman's room and picked up his chart and put on a smiled.

"Hey, Mr. Bachman how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Oh call me Sean." The man said, smiling.

Izzie laughed slightly "Okay _Sean_, how are you feeling?" she asked again.

He smiled. "I'm doing great Dr. Stevens. I mean I love being stuck in a hospital bed, hooked up to a bunch of wires." He said, sarcastically.

Izzie's smile vanished as she looked at him. "Listen Mr. Bachman-" she paused at the look she got from him. Sean, we're doing everything we can to-"

"It's alright; I was just pullin' your chain." He said, laughing.

Izzie smiled slightly. "Oh . . . right. Well I'm going to go find Dr. Burke, and he'll be back to tell you all about the procedure." She turned around and walked out of the room, to find Burke.

She saw him getting on the elevator and ran to catch it. "Dr. Burke!" she yelled. She ran in and looked at him. "Mr. Bachman is doing fine at the moment, but I think this procedure should be done soon, his tests show-"

"Dr. Stevens I have it under control. The surgery is scheduled for 1 o'clock." He said, looking at her.

"Oh, okay. Am I scrubbing in?" she asked.

"Well of course, you are my intern after all."

"Right, okay well I'll see-" she stopped in mid sentence. She saw George out of the corner of her eye, getting onto the elevator. She turned her head and looked at him. They stared at each other for a moment, before Izzie looked away. She cleared her throat and turned and pressed the button for the next floor.

"Dr. Stevens?" Burke said.

The elevator doors opened and she mumbled something about "later" and "have to do something" before disappearing around the corner.

She ran into the on call room and sat down in the corner. She put in head in her hands and sighed deeply. She would have to get a hold of herself. She heard the door open and she looked up. There was George, standing there looking at her.

"Get out George." She said, looking back at the floor.

"No Izzie." He said, defiantly.

She blinked, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She looked up at George who began walking towards her. She jumped up and looked at him.

"No George. . .just. . . just go. She said, feeling a tear slide down her cheek.

George went to put a hand to her face, but she hit it away.

"George I cant do this." She said, not looking at him.

"Do what?" he asked.

"I don't know! Whatever this is we're doing. I can only handle so much, and this. . .this is just too much." She said, shoving past him and walking out, leaving him standing there completely confused.

ooOooOooOoo

Izzie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She looked up at Burke and handed him what he had asked for. She was trying so hard to concentrate on the operation, but she couldn't. She needed to focus, but all she could think about was George. _George._ She couldn't figure him out. One minute he's there, trying to be her best friend, and the next, he's running away, like she is some kind of infectious disease.

"More suction Stevens." Came Burke's voice.

She snapped out of it and tried again to concentrate and do her job.

Suddenly, she heard the heart monitor go off.

"We're losing him people!" Burke yelled.

Izzie's eyes widened as she looked at the monitor and watched the straight line go across it.

"Code Blue. Code Blue!" Burke yelled. "Stevens, what are you doing?"

She was just standing there. Suddenly she came back to reality and got the paddles ready.

"Charging at 300"

ooOooOooOoo

Izzie was back in the on call room, sitting on the floor. What was her problem? She froze during surgery. That wasn't like her. And now, because of her, Mr. Bachman was dead.

"Izzie." She heard.

She looked up and again found George standing in front of her.

"What do you _want _George?" she said, getting angry.

"I just heard that you lost your patient. I just wanted to see how you were."

"Its all your fault." She said, standing up.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I couldn't get you out of my damn head! You're all I can think about anymore. I zoned out in surgery and now he's dead because of _me_." she yelled.

"Izzie, it's not your-"

"Yes it is! If I could just not think about you, if I could just not _love_ you-"

George looked at her sadly. "If we could help who we loved, we wouldn't be in this situation." He said.

Izzie looked at him, not understanding his words at first. Then, she got it. Was he saying he loved her too?

They stared at each other for a few minutes before George's lips came crashing down onto hers. He pushed her against the wall, and brought his hands up to her hair.

Izzie's body responded before her brain even had time to register what was going on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. George's hand was roaming underneath her shirt. Soon his other hand came down and began pulling up at her shirt. She removed her arms from him, to help him with her shirt. The kiss was only broken briefly as her shirt was torn off, along with his. Then her arms were back around him and his hands continued to roam over her body. Izzie felt his hand lingering on the top of her pants. He tugged softly at them, asking for permeation. She bit down softly on his lip, and he took that as a yes and pushed his body harder against hers before sliding off her pants. Izzie tilted her head back and moaned softly, feeling complete bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

Im sorry that it has taken me this long to update my story. I kind of had writters block and just couldnt get into the mood to write. It was pretty sucky actually. But anyway, I wanted thank everyone who has read my story. A special thanks to those that took the time to actually review it: Kcgirl92292 and fireflower. Well with that said here is the next chapter. Please R&R!!

--darkangel1890

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

Izzie bent down and began to pull her pants back on. She glimpse up quickly and saw George doing the same thing. She looked around for her shirt and swore under her breath.

"George, I can't find my shirt." She said, standing up straight and looking at George.

He finished pulling his shirt over his head and looked at her. He glanced around the room briefly then shook his head. "I don't know where-"

His words were cut off by the sound of the door opening. Izzie's eyes widened and George spun around.

"Callie." He whispered.

"What the hell is this?" Callie said, looking from George to Izzie, then back to George.

"Callie, its not what it looks like."

"Really George? Cuz it looks like I just found you in a dark room with a half naked Izzie!" she half yelled.

Izzie just stood there, with only her pants and bra on. She fidgeted uncomfortably, wishing she at least had a damn shirt on.

"Callie, please I-" George started.

"You know what George, save it for someone who cares!" Callie yelled before walking out of the room.

"Callie wait!" George yelled as he started for the door.

"George." Izzie said, grabbing his arm.

He spun around and glared at her. "Let go of me." he said in an angry tone.

Izzie let go and watched the man she loved run after someone else.

She punched the wall angrily and sunk down to the floor. How did she let herself get into this situation?

ooOooOooOoo

After Izzie finally found her shirt, she headed to the Chief's office. She paused outside the door for a moment then knocked twice.

"Come in." Dr. Webber called.

Izzie turned the handle and stepped in.

"Dr. Stevens, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Hi Chief. I was uh wondering if maybe I could take the rest of the day off."

The Chief looked at her curiously for a moment. "For what exactly?" he asked.

"For uh, personal reasons Sir." She said, looking down.

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, you may go, but if we need you, you'll have to come back."

"Yes Sir." She said before opening the door. She paused and looked back at him. "Thank you." She said before disappearing out the door.

Izzie went quickly to her locker to grab her thing. On her way out she bumped into Callie. Izzie tried going to other way, but Callie grabbed her arm and pushed her into a locker.

"Just so we're clear." Callie started. "If you ever, ever come near my husband again, I will hurt you. And I do mean actual physical pain. Got it?"

Izzie looked up at Callie's face and saw that she looked absolutely livid. She half nodded and Callie released her grip.

"Good. Well goodbye Stevens." She said, before leaving.

Izzie stood there for a moment, before hurrying out of the Hospital. Once outside, she decided that she didn't really want to go home. She wanted to go to Joe's.

ooOooOooOoo

After Izzie had had two drinks, she felt someone sit down beside her. She turned her head and saw George sitting there. Her eyes widened and she looked around to see if Callie was standing near by.

"George, I thought you'd never talk to me again." She said, smiling slightly.

George looked down into his drink and shook his head. "I just came to tell you goodbye." He said, before gulping down his drink.

Izzie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Goodbye? George what do you mean?"

"I've decided to transfer to Mercy West. I can work with a clear head there."

"What? But George you cant leave. Will I ever get to see you?" she asked.

"Izzie I just barely stopped Callie from leaving me." He said, still not looking at her. "She's my wife. I promised to love and cherish her. And by being with you, I go against everything in my vows."

"But George, I thought you loved me." Izzie said, feeling hurt.

"Izzie when are you going to get it through your head?" George said, finally looking at her. "I went after her! I chased her! I love her, she's my damn wife!" He took a sip of his drink. "I don't love you."

Izzie's eyes watered. "Oh I see." She said with her voice cracking.

George looked up, realizing how much he just hurt her. "Izzie I-"

"No George" she said, a tear escaping her eye. "You've said enough." With that she stood up, and ran outside.

George stood up and ran after her. "Izzie, wait I didn't mean it. Come back!"

"No!" she screamed, and turned around. "You said what you meant to say George! You got your damn point across. You married Callie! You love Callie! I get it. You want me to leave you alone. You want me to forget you! Well guess what, you're getting your fucking wish!" She stared at him for a moment before saying blankly. "Goodbye George."

George reached out and grabbed her arm. "Izzie."

"No George!" she yelled and pushed him off of her. She turned around and ran unknowingly into the street.

George's eyes widened and he yelled. "IZZIE!"

Izzie's head turned just as the man in the taxi honked. But it wasn't enough warning.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story. A special thanks to: _xhollywoodxheartsx, Mcalison, kyls, ilubga,_ _Joyee, _and _ fireflower_ for reviewing my story. Well this is the last chapter so I hope you all like it. Please R&R!!

--darkangel1890

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

It was like it all happened in slow motion. Izzie reached up and pushed against George's chest. He briefly lost his balance. It gave her just enough time to get away. She ran out into the street. George looked up and saw the taxi cab heading her way. His eyes flickered over to her and he yelled, trying to warn her. He saw her lift her head and look at the car. He saw the car collide with Izzie. He stood there, immobile as her body cracked the windshield. He watched as she flew up over the car and came to a dull thud behind the car. It was like all the noise was sucked out of the world. He blinked and stood there for a moment as Izzie laid motionless on the ground. And then he heard it. The screeching and the yelling. He finally found his ability to move and ran over to where she lay.

"NO, IZZIE!!" he yelled. He dropped to his knees and lifted her head up slightly. He looked down at her face and saw blood trickling out of her mouth. He looked over at her leg and noticed that it was bent in a funny way. His eyes traveled further down her leg and he could see the bone protruding from the skin. He looked back at her face and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Izzie. . ." he whispered.

"What happened?" came a familiar voice. "O'Malley what-"

George looked up and saw Bailey's eyes widen as she looked un-expectantly down at Izzie.

"Oh my God, Izzie." She said before yelling behind her. "Someone help! I need a stretcher over here now!" she yelled before looking back down at George.

"George, did you check for a pulse?" Bailey asked.

George just continued to stare down at Izzie.

"O'Malley!" Bailey yelled.

George jerked and looked up.

"Did you check for a pulse?" she repeated.

He shook his head and looked back down.

Bailey bent down and placed two fingers on Izzie's wrists. She then bent down closer to her face.

"She still has a pulse and she's still breathing." She said, standing up.

George looked up and saw the paramedics approaching. They bent down and took Izzie out of his hands. He still sat there, as if she was still in his arms.

"O'Malley, you need to-" Bailey paused and bent down. "George, your hand." She said, looking at his right hand.

George looked down at his hand and saw the mass amount of blood that was on it. He and Bailey both looked towards where the paramedics were laying Izzie on the stretcher. They saw the hair on the back of her head was drenched in a crimson liquid.

"George go page Dr. Shepherd, I think we may need him." Bailey said, looking if possible even more worried than before.

George, who was finally starting to realize the gravity of the situation, jumped to his feet and hurried to the hospital without a word to Bailey. He ran in through the front doors, bumping into people as he went.

"George, we need to-" Callie started, but he just shoved past her.

He spotted Dr. Shepherd down the hall and ran to catch up to him.

"Dr. Shepherd!" He yelled.

Derek turned around and looked strangely at George.

"O'Malley, I'm sort of busy at the moment." He said, turning back around.

"No!" George yelled, grabbing Derek's arm and looking at him seriously. "Bailey needs you in the ER. It can't wait, its. . .its Izzie." He said, looking like he was going to pass out.

Derek stared at him for a moment, before nodding and heading towards the ER.

ooOooOooOoo

When George and Derek arrived in the ER, Izzie was just being wheeled in. Derek hurried over to her and looked at Bailey.

"Miranda, what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure." She said, glancing at George. "But from what I understand, she was hit by a car. She actually went over the top of the car, before landing on the ground behind it." She said, staring down at Izzie's unmoving form.

Derek nodded. "We need to get her into surgery right away."

George went to follow, but Bailey stopped him.

"No George, you need to just go sit down. If you want to tell the others, you may, but you need to stay away from the OR." She said, looking at him sadly.

George nodded slightly, then turned around and went to go find Meredith.

ooOooOooOoo

Once he finally found Meredith, he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into a closet.

"George, what the hell are you doing?" Meredith asked, pulling her arm away from him. She looked at him, waiting for an answer. She noticed something was wrong and suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "George, what is it?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes and said quietly. "Its all my fault. If she isn't okay-"

"Who? What's your fault? George what happened?" She asked, her fear escalating.

"Izzie." He said, looking away.

Meredith's eyes widened. "George, what happened to Izzie?"

"She never even saw the car coming. I tried to tell her, but there wasn't any time to move." He said, staring at the wall.

Meredith pulled George into a hug as her eyes watered. "It'll be okay." She said, but not believing her own words.

ooOooOooOoo

"She's already lost so much blood." Derek said, while trying to sop up even more blood. "I can't get it to stop flowing." He said discarding the blood soaked cloth.

Derek's head snapped up at the sound of the heart monitor. "We're losing her!"

Bailey grabbed the paddles and placed them over Izzie's chest. "Charging at 300!" she said.

Just then the door opened. Derek looked up and saw Meredith standing there. Meredith watched as her friend's body jolted, then went back to being motionless. A tear slid down her face as Izzie jolted again, but there was still nothing.

"Izz." She whispered.

"Time of death, 9:01 pm." Derek said, not looking at Meredith.

ooOooOooOoo

Meredith and George sat on the floor, outside of the OR. They were both staring blankly ahead, never saying a word to each other.

Meredith was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. One minute she saw Izzie tending to a patient. Izzie had been completely healthy, completely alive. She never would have dreamed that the next time she would see her friend; she would be lying lifeless on an operating table.

George felt empty. He felt complete hopelessness. It was all his fault. He had decided that lying to Izzie and staying with Callie was the right thing to do. And now, because of him, his best friend was dead. No. She wasn't just his best friend. He loved her. He was completely and madly in love with her. He had been just too dumb to see it. He had been too selfish to tell her. And she died thinking that he didn't love her. How could he have done that to her? Now she was gone, and he could never make it up to her. Ever. He stood up and walked into the OR.

Bailey was standing there, talking to some man who was trying to take Izzie's body.

"O'Malley, you can't be in here right now." Bailey said, with her voice cracking. She had obviously just been crying.

"I need to see her one last time." George said, looking Bailey in the eyes.

Bailey sighed and nodded. "Alright, but just for a minute." She motioned for the man to follow her outside, to leave George alone.

After they left, George walked slowly over to where Izzie lay. He reached out and pulled the covers off of her face. She had cuts covering her normally beautiful, perfect face. And she was so pale. George felt a tear slide silently down her face.

"I'm sorry Izzie. I know it doesn't mean anything now, but-" His words chocked off. He bent down and planted a soft, gentle kiss to her forehead and whispered "I'll always love you Isobel Stevens."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh and for all the George/Izzie fans out there, I made a fan video of them on youtube. It was before they were a sort of couple, so its mostly a video of their friendship. If you want to watch it go to youtube and my user name there is **_devilsrejectt666_** thanks )**

**--Nessa**


End file.
